dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Titra Studios
New York, NY, 10019 |closure = 1980's |services = ADR Production Translation |country = United States |status = Defunct }}Titra Studios, later renamed Titan Productions, Inc., was an American dubbing studio. The studio specialized in foreign films and anime productions, and was responsible for dubbing numerous foreign films, including Mothra vs. Godzilla as well as the Speed Racer anime series, and the original Ultraman TV series. Background Originally founded in Paris, France as a subtitling business, Titra's operations occupied three floors in the National Screen Building at 1600 Broadway between 48th and 49th streets in Manhattan, with re-recording studios operating around the clock. Titra was, at one point, one of the most in-demand dubbing studios in America; dubbing more movies than any other facility of its kind, for clients ranging to major studios to minor distributors. Titra's voice pool was provided by professional actors, most of which worked in the New York theater scene, including Peter Fernandez and future Barney Miller star Hal Linden. The entire dubbing process was orchestrated by highly trained writers and directors, most notably Fernandez.Ryfle, Steve (1998). Japan's Favorite Mon-star: The Unauthorized Biography of "The Big G" Pages 150-151. ISBN 978-1550223484. Sometime in the late 1960’s, or early 1970's, the company was rebranded as Titra Productions due to administrative changes. Around the early 1980's, the studio stopped dubbing films and would shortly close thereafter. Dubbed Works Live-Action TV Series *''The Space Giants'' (1966-1967) (for Lakeside Television Company) *''Ultraman'' (1966-1967) (for United Artists) Films *''Rashomon'' (1950) (for RKO Radio Pictures, Inc.) *''La Strada'' (1954) (for Trans-Lux) *''Killer's Kiss'' (1955) (for United Artists) *''Warning from Space'' (1956) (for American International Pictures) *''Hercules'' (1958) (for Embassy Pictures) *''Caltiki – The Immortal Monster'' (1959) (for Allied Artists Pictures) *''The Giant of Marathon'' (1959) (for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Goliath & the Barbarians'' (1959) (for American International Pictures) *''Hercules Unchained'' (1959) (for Warner Bros.) *''Black Sunday'' (1960) (for American International Pictures) *''Goliath & the Dragon'' (1960) (for American International Pictures) *''Morgan, the Pirate'' (1960) (for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Two Women'' (1960) (for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Colossus of Rhodes'' (1961) (for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Erik the Conqueror'' (1961) (for American International Pictures) *''Mothra'' (1961) (for Columbia Pictures) *''Samson & the Seven Miracles of the World'' (1961) (for American International Pictures) *''The Thief of Baghdad'' (1961) (for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Wonders of Aladdin'' (1961) (for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Slave'' (1962) (for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Warriors Five'' (1962) (for American International Pictures) *''Atragon'' (1963) (for American International Pictures) *''Black Sabbath'' (1963) (for American International Pictures) *''The Girl Who Knew Too Much'' (1963) (for American International Pictures) *''Goliath & the Sins of Babylon'' (1963) (for American International Pictures) *''Samson & the Slave Queen'' (1963) (for American International Pictures) *''The Lost World of Sinbad'' (1963) (for American International Pictures) *''Sandokan the Great'' (1963) (for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Atomic Rulers of the World'' (1964) (for Walter Manley Enterprises) *''Attack from Space'' (1964) (for Walter Manley Enterprises) *''Castle of Blood'' (1964) (for Woolner Brothers Pictures Inc.) *''Evil Brain from Outer Space'' (1964) (for Walter Manley Enterprises) *''A Fistful of Dollars'' (1964) (for United Artists) *''Invaders from Space'' (1964) (for Walter Manley Enterprises) *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) (for American International Pictures) *''Sound of Horror'' (1964) (for Europix Consolidated Corp.) *''Assassination In Rome'' (1965) (for Walter Manley Enterprises) *''For a Few Dollars More'' (1965) (for United Artists) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) (for American International Pictures) *''Gammera, the Invincible'' (1965) (for World Entertainment Corp.) *''Planet of the Vampires'' (1965) (for American International Pictures) *''A Bullet for the General'' (1966) (for Embassy Pictures) *''Dr. Goldfoot & the Girl Bombs'' (1966) (for American International Pictures) *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' (1966) (for American International Pictures) *''The Good, the Bad & the Ugly'' (1966) (for United Artists) *''The Magic Serpent'' (1966) (for American International Pictures) *''Navajo Joe'' (1966) (for United Artists) *''Return of Daimajin'' (1966) (for American International Pictures) *''The Big Gundown'' (1967) (for Columbia Pictures) *''The Cruel Ones'' (1967) (for Embassy Pictures) *''God Forgives... I Don't!'' (1967) (for American International Pictures) *''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) (for American International Pictures) *''Ace High'' (1968) (for Paramount Pictures) *''Barbarella'' (1968) (for Paramount Pictures) *''Danger: Diabolik'' (1968) (for Paramount Pictures) *''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) (for American International Pictures) *''Gamera vs. Viras'' (1968) (for American International Pictures) *''The Mercenary'' (1968) (for United Artists) *''Boot Hill'' (1969) (for Film Ventures International) *''Gamera vs. Guiron'' (1969) (for American International Pictures) *''Gamera vs. Jiger'' (1970) (for American International Pictures) *''Space Amoeba'' (1970) (for American International Pictures) *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) (for American International Pictures) *''Sister Street Fighter'' (1974) (for New Line Cinema) *''Mad Max'' (1979) (for American International Pictures) Animation Films *''Pinocchio in Outer Space'' (1965) (for Universal Pictures) Anime Series *''Astro Boy'' (1963-1966) (for National Broadcasting Company) *''Gigantor'' (1963-1966) (for Trans-Lux) *''Kimba, the White Lion'' (1965-1966) (for National Broadcasting Company) *''Speed Racer'' (1967-1968) (for Trans-Lux) *''Marine Boy'' (1969) (for Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Television) *''Superbook'' (1981-1983) (for Christian Broadcasting Network) *''The Flying House'' (1982-1983) (for Christian Broadcasting Network) Films *''Alakazam the Great'' (1960) (for American International Pictures) *''Jack & the Witch'' (1967) (for American International Pictures) *''The Great Adventure of Horus, Prince of the Sun'' (1968) (for American International Pictures) *''The World of Hans Christian Andersen'' (1968) (for United Artists) *''The Wonderful World of Puss 'n Boots'' (1969) (for American International Pictures) *''Animal Treasure Island'' (1971) (for American International Pictures) *''Jack & the Beanstalk'' (1974) (for Columbia Pictures) *''Taro the Dragon Boy'' (1979) (for Columbia Pictures) Talent Pool References External Links *Titra Sound Corporation at the Internet Movie Database Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:Recording Studios Category:Defunct Companies